Dreams of Dying Flames
by Freedom Dancer
Summary: "When I return, I swear to you, we'll go to the Lonely Mountain together. We'll venture through the woods and sail down a stream. We'll kiss in the midst of the moon, and walk together, hand in hand, to a better life. Please, cling to your will and your determination for a little while longer. I swear to you, we'll get through this." But all in all, it was only just a dream.


**(Spoiler alert for the final Hobbit book/movie. Do not read ahead unless you don't care. In that case, do whatever the heck you want to do. Also the '-' in the story is where you will insert your name. It won't length)**

* * *

She laced her fingers with Kili's and placed a soft kiss to the back of his hand. "My light is burning out. My time with you is short," she said quietly.

He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Shaking his head and leaning over the bed to pull her small body closer to his, he found that what held her together was nothing more than mere flesh and his loving arms. Her bones could be felt through the loose clothing she wore, not that she could afford to buy anything thicker than rags from the market. It costed more than what she had. And she barely had enough as it was. Clothes wouldn't save her. "No, no, -. You'll be alright. When I return, I swear to you, we'll go to the Lonely Mountain together. We'll venture through the woods and sail down a stream. We'll kiss in the midst of the moon, and walk together, hand in hand, to a better life. Please, cling to your will and your determination for a little while longer. I swear to you, we'll get through this."

But the young girl knew differently. Laying her head upon the dwarven prince's chest, she found herself lost in a world where she knew only of Kili's heartbeat and steady breathing. She could sense it when he walked in without his brother- he was leaving. And although it was in a different way, so was she. "We both know that's not true, Kili," she whispered, placing a tiny hand on his face to cup his cheek. "That is but a distant dream in a far away land..."

His heart ached. He longed to take her with him, to heal whatever wounds and self inflicted mental and emotional distress ailed her, but he knew he had to leave her. He knew this would probably be the last time he saw her. "That dream can be ours," he whispered, placing his hand over hers, aiding her in cupping his cheek. And though he didn't want to see it, he noticed the light was leaving her eyes. "I know you can make it. You're such a strong girl, no, woman! I know you can push through for me, -."

"That dream, dear, dear, Kili... is just that... a dream."

"It could be reality!"

She laughed sadly, before she went into a pathetic coughing fit. Kili hugged her closer. "Reality is cruel, Kili. A dream is just that, a dream... When you make that dream a reality, it was never a dream to begin with..."

Tears filled his eyes and he leaned down to kiss her pale lips. She complied and tilted her head up to kiss him back. It was soft, sweet, but it conveyed more than words ever could. "I don't want to leave you, darling."

"I don't want you to, either..."

"I have to go though..."

"I know you do..."

"Promise me you'll still be here when I return..."

"I can promise you nothing, Kili," she replied, tugging her skimpy clothes tighter around her. His eyes bore into hers and he slid his heavy coat off his shoulders and wrapped her up in it. "Kili, I-"

"Keep it," he said, cutting her off. His voice was heavy with sorrow. "If something should happen to me, than you will have what is left."

"Nothing will happen to you," she objected.

"And if something should happen to you..." he paused, hanging his head as he slid off the bed beside her. "If something should happen to you in the time that I am gone, then I want... I want you to be thinking of me, as selfish as a request that it may be. I love you, -."

She watched him, her eyes filling with tears. As he closed the door, she replied weakly, "I love you, too... Kili... May you regain what you have lost... and someday, I hope that you will regale me with your tales.."

* * *

He stared at his brother's lifeless body. Fili's eyes were wide with horror and pain, mouth hanging open from where he'd attempted to keep breathing. Practically every bone in his body had been crushed from where he'd been thrown from the high ledges of a watch tower.

Kili stared upwards towards the Orc, his hand gripping his sword tightly. "Coward!" he screamed, before he charged off, determined to take Bolg's life. "I'll kill you for taking my brother's life!"

* * *

-'s condition had worsened since Kili had left. She could barely move now. "Kili," she breathed. "Come back to me..."

Her friend who had been caring for her turned to face the ill woman who lay in bed. Judging by the color of -'s skin and the dark bags resting peacefully beneath her eyes, she could tell that - didn't have much longer. She was surprised that - had actually lasted this long. It amazed her what sheer will and love could do to a person.

It saddened her how much it could break a person, too.

* * *

The battle for the Misty Mountain came to an abrupt end for Kili, who had been seeking vengeance for his brother's death. It was unfair. He looked over at the she-elf, Tauriel, longingly. Bolg held him up by just his chest and nothing else. The spike was driven deeper.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but to his dismay, it wasn't working. "T-Tauriel," he breathed, staring at the woman who now lay on the ground.

She stared back at him, extended her arm to him, but there was nothing she could do to save him. She knew what he wanted. "What is it... that you want me to tell her?" she whispered weakly.

As he drew his last breaths, he whispered, "I love you..."

* * *

Kili's coat, the one that had once kept her so warm, suddenly went cold. -'s breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed at her chest. Her heart ached and screamed and writhed with pain inside of her and she fell backwards into her pillow, unable to say anything. Her world darkened around her and she bit her lower lip, tears illuminating her cheeks and leaving soft, red roads on her skin.

Her friend would not know it until later. She had gone out to get food from the market, but -, while she had been gone, had slipped away.

* * *

The task at hand was grueling, especially for an elderly dwarf such as Balin. But he was the only one who remembered the way to -'s home. He carried the message that Kili had given to Tauriel. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and hung his head, bracing himself for the tears that were to come. Two lovers to never be together, flames of affection that had been doused by war and bloodshed; he had been silently cheering them on from the sidelines. Now he was here, delivering the news of Kili's death.

It wasn't long before the door opened with a soft creak. Inside stood -'s friend, who looked down at the dwarf. "Are you here for -? May I have your name?"

"Balin. I am here on behalf of Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakensheild. I was one of the few who undertook the quest for the Misty Mountains."

"Kili.."

"Yes..."

The woman tucked some of her dirtied blonde locks behind her ear. "What is the news of the dwarf?"

"He... He was..." There came labored breathing from Balin, and he looked down, eyes filling with tears.

"Killed in battle..."

"Yes... And, -? What of that sweet girl? She's alright, I hope. May I see her? I must deliver this news to her myself."

"She has passed away, as well..."

"Oh..."

Silence hung in the air. The two looked between each other, down at the floor, before they both turned and parted ways without another word.

There was nothing left to be said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I love you, Kili."

"I love you, too, -."

"We'll be together forever, right?"

"Of course! I swear to you, no matter what perils may tear me away from you, I'll come back home."

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"You sound like you're marrying me, Kili."

The young dwarf smiled and advanced towards the young woman he'd fallen for. She was bent over, tending to her small rose garden. "I intend to once my home is reclaimed."

"Actions are louder than words."

"Then I'll make sure my actions are as loud as they possibly can be."

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style, holding her close to him. She laughed. "Kili, put me down! Let me go!"

"I don't intend on ever letting you go!"

He leaned in closer to her. She leaned up. And they connected their lips together for the first time in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Two graves of two lovers rested far, far away from each other. Roses and vines had grown up around both of them, and the names on the stones had slowly eroded away, leaving nothing but empty space.

On top of both of them was a candle. Each one's flame flickered back and forth, alternating between sparking with life and dying down with the stillness of death.

Eventually, like the two people they represented, their flames died.

And all that was left...

...was darkness...

In the end, they were forced to let go.

* * *

**(Nothing super sad. Just something that came to mind. Hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did, please let me know by leaving a comment, a follow, or a favorite! It helps me out a lot and I truly do appreciate it! Thanks and have a nice, virtual day!)**


End file.
